If no one will listen
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: "Even if no one else will listen. I always will." Just a little one-shot that popped into my head that I had to get out.


**Hi again faithful readers! I've decided to try writing a little one-shot ditty for another anime that I happen to love quite dearly. Why am I doing this? Simple. I want to. Not to mention taking a small break from my other stories is something that I need to do at the moment. I will admit that I own nothing from Inuyasha—except for my OC that I threw in for the heck of it. Hopefully, no one will bite my head off for it. Now let's get to the story! Small as it will probably be.**

 **There are more notes at the bottom. Please pay attention to them.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _If he'd only listen to me once in awhile,_ a voice mentally grumbled, causing me to lift my head up from where it rested on the porch steps, looking to where the well-house sat. Looked like my sister had finally come back and from the sound of things she's a bit more pissed off than normal. Wonder what that damn hanyou had done this time? Might as well find out.

"He can be such a JERK!" Kagome snarls, opening the doors to the well-house and marching through with fire in her eyes. Yup, that damn moron pissed her off real good this time around.

I shook my head as I stood up, grinning a little as I noticed that she had yet to realize that I was there. "He did it again, didn't he?"

Kagome paused in her steps, finally realizing that I was there. "Sis?!"

Really, there are times I wonder if her own intelligence just went right out the window. Sheesh. She knew that I'd be coming back from the states today. Then again, with this mission of hers it shouldn't be too surprising that she forgot. So I won't hold it against her.

"Anyone else you're expecting?" I state with a sarcastic grin. Yes, I can be a bitch.

"SIS!" Kags hollers, rushing at me and nearly knocking me to the ground with a bone-crushing hug. She hasn't seen me in about six months so this wasn't a surprise either. "I didn't know you were coming home today!"

Sigh.

"Why am I not surprised that you forgot?"

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"I told you that I'd be coming home on this day when I had called," I state with a shake of my head, hugging her back. "Really, sometimes I think that you hit your head when you were born."

She shook her head. "Maybe, but I know someone who's going to be eating a lot of dirt when I get back over there."

Ah, and there's that anger again. Some bitterness too.

 _What did he do this time?_ I ask her through the mental bond we had.

My little sister shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Yup, something was definitely bothering her if she was hesitant to speak to me about it. Most of what I had found out about Kagome's time on the other side I had picked up from Mom, Souta, Grandpa and our mental link. So while I didn't quite know everything I _knew_ enough. Looks like I'm going to have to poke the chicken some.

"He went to her again," I say bluntly.

Kagome gasped. "How'd you..." I just raise a brow at her. "Oh, right. Then why are you even asking?"

"Because I don't go around meddling in her head all the time, kiddo," I reply gently. "You know that I hate doing that. I'd rather you talk to me. After all, I will always be willing to listen."

"I wish Inuyasha would," she bit out with a grumble. "Maybe then things wouldn't always be so complicated."

Hm. "And you'd be more inclined to stay." I could feel her blushing about fifty shades of red. Yes, I have succeeded in making my baby sister a little uncomfortable. "But let me guess, it's not him you're wanting to be with. Am I right?"

"YOU WERE SPYING!"

I clamped a hand over her mouth, damn that yell had hurt my ears. "No." I mentally roll my eyes. "I'm guessing. I've known you all your life, Kagome. I know you better than even yourself. So it doesn't surprise me that you would fall out of love with one...only to fall in love with someone he would consider an enemy."

Silence.

Kagome shuddered a little, trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to erupt from her chest. I just held her, rubbing her back soothingly. If she wanted to cry I was going to let her. If not, then I wouldn't act like she was about to fall apart. Nope. Because that would just make things worse in the long run. Besides, nine time out of ten she'll cry to let out the rage filling inside of her heart.

"It's not fair," she whimpers, biting back another sob. Good thing Mom and the others were out for the weekend. I made sure that they were gone so that way Kags could get all her pain out without worrying anyone else. "And...I can't even tell him."

Um. "Who?"

"Either."

Well that's a little vague. "Mind being more specific."

"Inuyasha."

Ah. "And what can't you tell him?"

Silence.

Another sigh.

More silence.

"You're going to have to answer at some point."

Kagome gave a watery laugh. "You already know."

True. "But I'd rather hear it from you." I am so evil for doing this to my own flesh and blood. But the girl needs to admit this out loud to someone who will be objective about it.

"I'm in love with his brother," she whispers so softly, that if I had been human* I would've missed the whole admission. "I can't even tell his brother that I'm in love with him."

More interesting news.

"Why?"

"He hates humans."

Oh, great. Something that I go through, but in reverse. Humans hate me. Nice. Really nice. I may wind up having to beat the shit out of some people after all of this is over. Or maybe I could go back with my sister and beat the hell out of those brothers? Oooh, I do so enjoy that thought. I'll have to bring it up later on when Kagome is a bit more calm. That would be real fun. For me at least. Maybe for my sister as well. Yes, when this is all over with I'll see if I can go through the well. I should. Kags isn't the only miko in the family.

"Nice."

Kagome's head shot up, glaring hell at me. "How is that nice?!"

I blink. "Sarcasm hun. I excel at it, remember?"

"Oh."

"Now, why does he hate you?"

"Because I'm human."

"Rather vague. A little stupid too. To hate someone because they happen to be different," I say dryly. "Sounds quite familiar too. Anyway, you shouldn't let that stop you from admitting your feelings. At least to Inuyasha."

"He'd flip."

Quite possible. "Yes, he will. There's not denying that. After all, what male would like to know that he's lost the female that's been after him for so long? Not many. From what I know, Inuyasha's been stringing you along while he goes nuts after Kikyou. So why can't you go after someone else? Besides, I think that his brother doesn't hate you as much as you think." Within that mental bond, I was always able to sense the emotions from other people around my sister. At first, there may have been some level of disdain held because of Kagome's humanity, but I know for a _fact_ that it changed at some point. When though, I have no real clue. I understand that in telling her this she won't believe me, but I felt the urgent need to say something to make her feel at least somewhat better about her situation. Of course, that doesn't mean she'll agree with me. The girl is about as stubborn as I am.

She shook her head. "I can't."

Ah, fear. She should not been afraid to admit her feelings. Then again, I can understand that another rejection would wind up killing something important inside of her. Probably destroy her soul. I cannot blame her for wanting to prevent more damage to something so fundamental to her entire being. I'll probably have to do it in her stead. Maybe. I would not like to be the one that causes her any further pain than what's been dealt.

"Very well then," I reply. "Now what's Inuyasha done this time?"

"Huh?"

I cock a brow at her again. "You were muttering about it before you came out of the well-house."

She flushed, but in anger. "He wouldn't let me come home so that I can go to school tomorrow." Oh, the pains of having a duty to this time and the one five-hundred years ago. I definitely need to go with her when she leaves again. It might be come comfort for her to have her big sister with her in the past.

"Men are assholes," I state.

"Sarah*!" she gasps.

I grin. "What?"

"Mama would have a fit if she heard you swearing like that," Kagome tsks. "I think sometimes that you might be Inuyasha's reincarnation!"

Wow! "Nice insult."

Kags turns red again. I seem to be making her do that a lot lately. Props to me. "I didn't...mean it like that."

I laugh, shaking my head at her. "I know."

I have also learned the root of another problem of Kagome's. That whole she's Kikyou's reincarnation thing. Yeah, she's not. I happen to know for a fact that she and that woman are nowhere near the same. They also do not share the same soul. Trust me on that. However, I will not be telling anyone this piece of information until some time later. But I will have to let my sister know at some point.

"Now," I say, letting her go. "Let's go make some dinner, talk more and I'll help you study some more for those tests."

"Tests?"

I shot her a look as we headed inside the house. "Kags, in case you haven't realize it yet I'm always listening to you when you talk to me on the phone. So keep that in mind when you go back: even if no one else will listen to you. I _always_ will."

The happy, gentle flow of her aura and scent told me that those words made her feel so much better. Her anger was no longer present. That's the whole point of those words. To make her forget her pain and feel better about what life has been throwing at her. And perhaps she'll feel twice as happy when she hears about my idea. I do wanna go through the well and meet these two brothers that seem to have their heads up their asses.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 *** Now for the whole 'not human' thing. I realize that throwing that in there will confuse a lot of people. But keep in mind that this idea has been bopping around in my mind for a long time. So yes, Kagome has an older sister who isn't human. I'll be happy to reply in full to anyone who PM's me about it. I don't feel much like explaining right now. Yes, I am evil. And the reason I used the name Sarah is because I happen to like that name. I know I'm using it a little too much, but ask me if I care. I assure you, I do not. there is always a reason to my madness. Please bear with it for now.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this little one-shot that I've thrown out in the middle of nowhere. I'm thinking of maybe doing a follow up piece. I'm not sure. Well, let me know how this did...my nerves are now officially shot! -runs away from possible mob-**


End file.
